Jawbreaker: Mawile Oneshot
by Watchoutformines
Summary: WARNING: LEMONY AS ALL HELL. Written as a request for a certain board, a Hiker winds up getting lost in a snowstorm and encounters a most unlikely partner to get through it. Mawile x M. Trainer


**Jawbreaker: **_Mawile Oneshot_

Another bitter stab of cold, I lifted the scarf further over my face and continued my trek against the wind. I knew there was a city nearby the Acuity Lakefront but I could barely see in front of me. The sun had already set the reddish aurora of sunset was fading to black, barely visible beyond the intense winds and billows of snow. I had brought a thick jacket, but I might have bitten off more than I could chew.

It started with a self-imposed challenge to climb Mt. Coronet in a single day, and after a long day of exhausting myself travelling through the natural mazes I was lucky enough to catch my leg on a particularly thick root and found myself falling. I woke up at the edge of this snowstorm with a sprained ankle and a still-ongoing headache. The mountain slope grew slippery from behind. I'd die out here if I didn't keep pressing forward.

I cursed my lack of attention to get tripped up as well as my lack of training skill. I never bothered with Pokemon, instead opting to train my own body, but at this point a simple Chimchar would be more than enough to make this condition survivable… Even so, for how many miles would I have to struggle to walk before I'd be safe. I never been to… what was it, Snowpoint City? Yeah, that was what the maps said; Snowpoint City before. Were they nice people? Would they even take me in.

I trudged onward for what must have been thirty minutes, stewing in my own apprehension when something caught me off guard. A large stone, embedded in snow ahead of me and barely visible past the icy wind but no… It couldn't be… Smoke! A fire!

A sense of survival overriding any other though I immediately rushed past the rock ready to beg for help for whoever might be there when…

"Agh!"

I had to use all my muscle to keep the two jaws from closing around me. All I could see where massive teeth and the intense sense of suffocating pressure all around my body. I was pressed back against the rock and was held rigid against it. I tried to fight against whatever was closing around me but it was no use.

"Wait! Help me p-pl-" It was no use, my own voice was muffled and I could feel the thick moisture of saliva start soaking into my jacket and the significantly hotter gusts of exhaled breathing down the back of my neck, I couldn't breathe. I began to struggle but it was no use, I lost consciousness, unable to even think of a coherent last thought.

I don't know how long it was till I woke up, but it was not the heat of the small fire that woke me, but a rather sharp sting to my cheek that wasn't the cold. I groaned and struggled to open my eyes. Looking up I could see it was still early in the evening, I hadn't been out long. I was also a live, which was a bonus. I tried to sit up, only to hear a defiant cry next to me.

Jumping at the noise, I jerked my head to the right to see my savior/attacker; with bright crimson eyes watching me intently and a head tilted with curiosity, it was definitely a Pokemon, but not one I've ever seen before. What froze me in place however, was not the small form of the creature but what was attached to its head, aside from two long floppy ears was a massive jaw that the creature was holding in its right claw, stroking it while the extra mouth was panting and occasionally licking its 'lips'. Well that explained a lot.

"W-who are you?" I asked dumbly, still in a daze, the response was something akin to a slightly high pitched growl. I raised my hands up, and after a few seconds slowly sat up. The creature would fidget as I did so, and I made sure to take my time considering I had my eyes on that jaw the whole time anyways. I noticed the right sleeve of my jacket was torn off and was wrapped around the creature, I guess it stole it from me. It also had my backpack, and I was not about to try and fight the creature for it.

Wiping some of what was either snow or saliva from my cheek, I spoke to the creature.

"So you're a thief, huh? Great."

The creature tilted its head at me, cooed, then went back to petting its jaw. Even by Pokemon standards it looked very strange, it only stood up to my hip if you didn't count the jaw, and seemed to be feminine in form. A flesh like 'dress' seemed to layer over its body, which from the color of its exposed claws and feet revealed were a dark gray. It had a slight crook to its mouth which accentuated the uneasy expression on its face. Admittedly it was cute as long as you ignored the thing it was attached to.

"Great. You don't understand english, do you? Well at least I have someone to freeze to death with. You can keep the backpack, won't do us much good. At least we'll freeze before we starve to death, huh?"

I admit I was mostly speaking for my own comfort, I don't know about Pokemon beyond that they keep tearing my lawn up at my home in Hearthome and that the kids won't shut the hell up about them whenever I'm trying to read the paper. For all I know this thing could live forever in the cold and not show a sign and was only stealing my stuff for fun. I'd have been angrier if I wasn't already feeling faint. The only positive sensation I could feel was the small fire set by the rock out of the way of the snow. It was very much makeshift, a few twigs set into a small blaze. I pondered how the Pokemon made it until I noticed the flip-lighter casually discarded nearby. It really was a thief.

That said, why didn't it kill me? Even more so, why did it drag me by the fire? Did it intend to cook me? No, that's silly, the stuff of cartoons. It clearly doesn't want me dead, but this fire isn't large enough to keep a human alive. Wait! I quickly tore a line of leather from my other sleeve and did my best to dry it off, and approached the fire to-

An angry shriek from the Pokemon stopped me in my tracks, and it stood between me and the fire, its jaw poised at me and ready to strike. I raised my hands up in defense and sat backwards. After a few moments it calmed down and sat between me and the fire.

"That fire will go out soon, you'll regret being so haughty." I groaned, leaning against the rock. Apparently I was right, as the simple movement of the Pokemon blocking the fire was enough to diminish the tiny flame even more so. Then my stomach grumbled. I had some jerky in the backpack, but I assumed it was probably already eaten by my new 'companion'. At least until I heard a slightly less loud grumble and a sad moan from the creature beside me.

"What? there's food in the backpack… Might as well take it, but it won't last us."

Going against my expectations, the creature seemed to understand at least a part of that, as it hastily threw the bag down and started unzipping and going through all my things. Great. There goes my wallet… Extra socks…Water… But it looks like she found it, a few plastic bags, each full of dried meats. The creature tried to open it, but kept simply stretching the bag.

"No. No. It's ziplock, that's not even how you-"

The creature gave an irritated huff and drew the jaw back to eat the whole thing plastic and all-

"No! You'll suffocate, just let me!"

The creature stopped, eyeing me suspiciously. After a moment it teetered towards me, then with an irritated huff handed the sack to me. It was a simple zip-lock bag, and a part of me was tempted to just grab it and bolt, but I couldn't find the energy. I simply opened it to have it snatched away.

A garble of lip smacking of the creature chowing down ensued on what probably would have been my last meal. It had its back to me, so I couldn't really do much. Then it turned back to me, licking its claws clean.

"Alright. I guess that's fine." Tonight was terrible, and the day wasn't much better. I leaned back to fall asleep, may as well try and let this end quickly. I was awoken almost immediately to a loud '_plop!'_ on my stomach. It was a plastic bag with a slab of jerky in it, not a large slab but still something. I looked up at the creature to make sure this was okay, but as soon as I met eye contact it averted its gaze to the fire nervously. Weird, but I didn't think on it and with equally disastrous manners tore in. Never before had dried meat tasted so good.

"Thanks.", was all I could say, even though it _was _my meat to begin with. Either way, the creature for the first time gave a small nod and a smile and went back to the fire. A sad glaze went over its eyes as the flame continued to grow smaller. We only had a few minutes left of it I imagined. Hell, it was make or break time, I don't know if the creature could speak english but with great pain I stood up, towering over the creature. It jumped back and stood against me apprehensively.

"I don't know if you know english, but if you don't let me help with the fire we'll both freeze. Can I go fix the fire." The creature stared daggers at me, "Please. I can help us both if you'd just let me."

After a few moments hesitation another breeze blew in and the fire was now embers. I didn't have time to argue, I dove forward and immediately pressed the leather strip against the embers and started slowly rubbing. The creature watched in shock but didn't stop me. I could feel the heat in my hands, if I could just…

"Yes!" the fire had spread to the strip, but that alone wouldn't be enough. I went to tear another hunk of jacket away when the enormous jaw held me back. Fearing I was about to be devoured I froze up, only for the jaw to back away and for the creature to wobble forward, withdraw the scarf it made from my jacket while I was unconscious, and tossed it into the growing flame. It was still not an impressive fire, but it was alive again. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Mm." the creature spoke, and was pointing at a spot beside it. Did it want me to sit down? Well I needed the heat either way so I took no pause before plopping beside it. The warmth was not by any means strong enough to help me forget about the snowstorm but it was better than nothing, and raising my hands to it was enough to make me feel like some progress was made. Before I could relax too much though, I was once again smacked back to reality as a large thump hit my lap.

I struggled not to panic as I pressed the enormous pair of teeth out of my face and to the side and noticed the Pokemon was sitting on my lap. It turned its head back at me for a second, only to get a flustered look in its eye and immediately stare forward. Was it shy or something? Either way though, this wasn't all bad. I couldn't help but feel a dumb grin take over me as I noticed the creature was very warm, particularly from the maw which was more or less resting against my shoulder. Then an idea hit me that I would be too embarrassed to admit in public to anyone ever again and would never make its way into any potential survival stories I might write from this experience. After a silent prayer to whoever may be listening, I carefully wrapped my hands around the Pokemon, who jumped and gave a squeak. I waited for the impact of the jaw around my face but nothing happened. It was shivering a bit, but as I figured was quite warm to the touch.

"It's a good thing you can't talk or this would be really awkward, but we'll freeze with a fire this small." The creature had turned to face me, its face a hot pink past the bits of frost that had collected around it. For some reason I couldn't help but feel a wave of embarrassment as well. What the hell am I doing? This is just a Pokemon. A mental slap later, I carefully maneuvered her around so she was facing me. It wasn't fighting me, but was refusing to meet my gaze, which only made it more awkward for me.

"Please don't make this any weirder than it has to be…" I mumbled, before wrapping arms around the tiny body of the creature, letting its jaw drape over my shoulder, warming my back. It was a fairly tight embrace, I couldn't help it, the warmth the creature was giving me was even better than the fire. The Pokemon squirmed a bit, but then stopped, and nervously wrapped her arms around my sides as well, nuzzling its head into my shirt.

I sighed, holding her close, it wasn't uncomfortable aside from the bit of drool collecting down my back where the jaw was. That said, it actually felt… kind of nice, and the occasional coo of the creature was a much nicer noise than the howling of the icy wind. After a few minutes the creature shook her head again and look up into my eyes. They were a bit watery, almost on the verge of years but she was no longer scowling, in fact she had a very small grin just barely visible. Before I could react she pounced forward, sending me sprawling onto my back. I didn't have a chance to get out whatever my curse of choice was before she had laid flat on her stomach over my chest, looking at me with interest.

"What are you doing? We're never going to stay warm if we-"

The creature paid no mind to letting me finish my sentence before her second jaw opened and slid its ridiculously long tongue across the side of my face. I wasn't certain whether I should be disgusted or not, because at least the saliva was hot, but even more so was the heat emanating from the thick blush on my partners face as she crawled up to me, staring right into my eyes. I probably should have pushed her off of me but I couldn't help but be spellbound by the reflection of the night sky in reds reflecting from her irises. It was just the cold I'm sure- and I just called it a her.

That's where everything began to happen too quickly for me to possibly react. Her mouth (the one on her face) had met mine, and I felt her own tongue explore my own. My eyes jerked open but hers were clamped shut as the taste and aroma of wild berries entered my throat. She had a devilishly long tongue, and I couldn't help but accept it as it entered my throat. I felt her two claws wrap around my neck, sitting with her legs spread across my chest with her paws barely touching the snow. She continued kissing me, pressing against my face in a way I can only describe as feral and lost in the moment I found myself returning the kiss. Any care I had of the cold around me was dying away in this perverse moment.

She pulled back, a long tail of our mixed saliva falling to my chest as we both struggled to catch our breath. Leaning to the side, she grabbed one of my hands, and lifted it to the side of her 'dress', it felt like silk despite being a part of her, and as she raised my hand the dress slid upwards, revealing her legs then the thick beginning of her thighs, then she gave a long exhale as I felt my finger press against something wet and very much recognizable. I felt a wave of heat sweep past my body as I slid my finger around her womanhood, she moaned in agreeance before leaning forward, grinding her delicate black hips against my hand as she took my mouth in hers again.

This was altogether entirely wrong was what the back of my mind was screaming, but I didn't care. I pressed back against her face, returning the kiss while rubbing two fingers around her clit (which I was pleased to find was quite similar to a humans) in a gentle circular motion, which she seemed to enjoy. I already found myself growing lost in the experience, a lightheaded sense of euphoria matched with a growing tightness in my hiking pants. I don't know if she noticed or not, but I took my other hand and used it to fully hike her 'skirt' up, revealing all of herself to me.

She was beautiful in her own alien way, stout and a bit chubby with dark gray, almost ebony skin, growing pale yellow in color where her legs met and her womanhood was exposed, damp and flared from my prodding. As she rocked back and forth against my fingers I got a full view of it stretching to accommodate and I had to fight the urge to start slipping fingers in. The pressure in my own pants was starting to kill me, and I released the skirt to start undoing my zipper only to have her smack my hand away without even breaking our kiss. I was about to pout when I realized what was happening as her jaw rose up and laid beyond where she was sitting on my chest.

A sense of fear met me but any protests were blocked with her tongue and a loving look into my eyes before she shut them again, and I could feel the sensation of just the tip of her giant maw tear the button out of my pants, then pry them open. My boxers were completely hitched up from where I had grown erect, the tip slightly damp. I could only watch in amazement as the mouth, despite its size and monstrous appearance, used just its tongue to pull the elastic down, revealing my erection. The heat of her second mouth's breath kept the frost from affecting me, and just the billows of it was enough to only intensify the sense of euphoria.

Unable to resist any more, I slipped my first finger slowly inside of my partner, she gave a loud gasp, breaking the kiss to bite down into my neck with a shake, but as she slid down the digit she promptly resumed grinding against it. It appears the abrupt action caught her second mouth off guard as well as it froze up for a moment as it happened. Not wanting any shocked bites on her part, I decided to take it a bit more slowly, letting her ease into my finger as she decided what to do to me next.

She relinquished her kiss on me, instead allowing herself to try and catch her breath while I continued slipping my finger in and out of her, waiting for the best time to stretch her further. She kept fighting when her eyes started to lull, clearly focusing. I felt a wet sensation start and peered around to see the maw open, resting around my hips, then felt an incredible wet yet powerful sensation as the large tongue started from my balls then slowly made its way up to the tip of my shaft, drenching it in warm saliva all the way. A trail of my own pre mingled with its saliva as the tongue finished its first long lap of me. I couldn't help but moan in a way that was anything but masculine. It was a feeling I've never experienced anything like before, such a large tunnel of warm breath and tongue. Before I could come to senses I was struck again, this time the tongue twisting around the base of my shaft and clench tight, sending a shudder down my legs and causing more pre to leak out. I had to fight to keep from succumbing then and there.

Then the tongue, fully wrapped around my dick, began to tighten and twist, slipping around all the ridges, the tip of the tongue teasing my urethra, lapping up whatever pre escaped. I had to bite my lip to keep from losing focus. There was no way a Pokemon should know how to do something like this. Desperate to hold my own I slipped another finger into her, quicker this time to catch her off guard. Her tongue twitched as she cried out, her thighs trembled as more of her wetness soaked into my shirt. Her eyes watered up as she stretched for the two fingers now fully wedged inside of her.

From there, it was a matter of trying not to come, as she began to grow more vicious against my manhood, constricting her tongue around me and bouncing the mass of tangled pink up and down, leaving a smooth trail of saliva over every inch of my cock. She released more tongue to keep further wrapping me, pulling the tip of tongue down to flick it across my balls. I grit my teeth as she began to noisily slurp as she rubbed one ball back and forth with her tongue, while simply tightening the rest of her tongue against my dick, the pressure too tight to climax even if I wanted to. It was torture but I couldn't help but love the intensity of it all, it was time to go harder.

Without warning I slammed my third finger into her, stretching her tiny pussy to its limits as she gave what could only be described as a screech followed by a panicked breathing, her head lolling backwards as she was spread to her limits. A tear left one of her eyes, which she ignored, and continued trembling, impaled on my fingers that were slipping deeper and deeper into her. She tried to clench her hips together, only for more of her juices to drench me, that was enough to make her lose control, Her tongue tightened one last time around my shaft before loosening up enough for the first wave of seed to release, I could only tremble as the first stream of pearly white met the large tongue, followed by the next, and the next, each stream longer than the last. My balls began to twitch as the tongue made its way swivelling around my cock, slurping up all the cum loudly and wetly spraying my groin and pants in the process.

As the last wave released, the jaws' tongue retracted, and with incredible delicacy, the mouth wrapped around my penis, and carefully slurped up the last shot before letting me go, my cock flopping backwards, leaving me in a state of intense exhaustion and warmth. It seemed the relaxation of the jaw wasn't my own climax, as my partner had collapsed forward in a puddle of her own juices, her tongue dangling out of her mouth as my three fingers still rested inside her. With what I could tell was a struggled she inched forward bit by bit to look me in the eye again, and we shared one final kiss before we both passed out together, the flames of the fire still lightly flickering nearby.

**THE NEWSPAPER TWO DAYS LATER:**

'_We came across a surprising scene today just a mere half mile off the outskirts of Snowpoint City, where we found the frozen corpses of two characters, a roughly middle aged man in hiking gear and what appears to be a Mawile, both dead and seemingly frozen in what appears to be an act sexual in nature before freezing to death. More on this story on page L-3'_

**THE END**


End file.
